Facetas
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Poco a poco llegaron a conocer facetas de las dos vidas que llevaban, sin darse cuenta se conocieron casi por completo.


Dicen que para sentir aquello que llamamos amor no tiene la necesidad de razones, que un _simple flechazo_ era más que suficiente el sentir tú corazón latir a mil por hora y que con eso es más que suficiente para definir ese sentimiento.

Para ambos así habia ocurrido, un momento espontaneo habia logrado que sus corazones vibraran en armonía pero en diferentes momentos, y pensando supuestamente en _diferentes personas_.

Una atracción desmedida de un ideal, eso fue durante quizás los primeros meses de conocerse.

Bueno, solo en parte. Sus corazones solo latían de manera frenética cuando se encontraban con la faceta que los habia deslumbrado en un principio.

Ladybug habia deslumbrado a Adrien sin lugar a dudas, logrando que el buscara captar su atención cada que podía cuando se convertía en su heroico compañero, Chat Noir.

Adrien habia deslumbrado a Marinette tras aclarar un malentendido, logrando que ella se tropezara con su lengua al intentar hablarle incluso cuando era la heroína de París, Ladybug.

Mientras que la relación entre ambos cuando se encontraban con las facetas que _no entendían_ , era extraño.

No era aversión, pues entre ambos existía un compañerismo. Marinette apreciaba a Chat Noir, aunque en ocasiones existía cierta molestia por parte de sus bromas. Por su parte, Adrien también sentía gran aprecio por Marinette, aunque la incomodidad entre sus cortas conversaciones era notable.

Irónicamente, aquellos pensamientos los conectaban.

Pronto ese apreció evoluciono a algo más entre ambos debido a la cercanía que tenían en _ambas vidas_ que llevaban.

Ladybug reía de sus chistes y le seguía la corriente, su percepción hacia aquel héroe felino claramente habia cambiado, y podía asegurar que no pediría a su lado a nadie más, ni siquiera a Adrien, por qué a pesar de sus sentimientos, para ella Chat Noir se habia convertido en alguien sumamente especial.

― _Chat Noir, ¿No se está ardiendo algo? ― Dijo ella, poniendo sus sentidos en alerta, pues un olor intenso a quemado habia llegado hasta sus fosas nasales. Él héroe felino se encontraba sobre las piernas de ella mientras descansaba un poco, relatándole una de las ocasiones que habia caído, y que milagrosamente lo habia hecho de pie, tal como un gato._

― _Solo mi deseo por ti ― Respondió el con simpleza, una pequeña broma disfrazada de una gran verdad. Ella se limitó a reír ante su comentario, revolviendo su cabello en señal de afecto, para después de la nada escuchar como un gran estruendo sonaba a la lejanía ― De acuerdo, quizás no soy yo ―._

Adrien pudo comprobar que Marinette era alguien en quien definitivamente podía confiar, siendo alguien que no se rendía ante ningún aspecto y encontrando pronto que tenían más en común de lo que pudo haber pensado, llegando así a poder tener conversaciones cómodas y amenas, ella se convirtió en alguien importante con el transcurso del tiempo, aunque en definitiva, debía reconocer que esa pequeña torpeza que le caracterizaba era adorable, algo que hacía que girara a verla con más frecuencia, vigilando sus pasos para que no callera a cada instante.

― _¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó él rubio luego de que después de levantarse de aquella banca para regresar al aula de clases, esta se diera de bruces contra el suelo. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable al no poder ser capaz de atraparla, pero las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido._

― _Solo quería asegurarme de que el suelo fuese lo suficientemente duro ― Comentó ella, levantando su rostro del suelo, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Adrien intentó no reír ante aquella broma de ella, pues en definitiva, era una que él podría decir siendo Chat Noir. Aquello le produjo curiosidad ― Es bastante decente, a decir verdad ― Finalizó, siendo levantada por Adrien, tomándose la confianza de abrazarle por la cintura para ayudarle a caminar, o más bien, para que no tropezara nuevamente._

Quizás no se conocían del todo, y quizás no podían reconocer aquel flechazo que se habia instaurado entre ellos, pues solo podían observar una parte de sus facetas y no podían reconocer que eran ellos.

Pero el estar cerca, en definitiva lograría aquello. Después de todo, comenzaban a conocer esas caras que nunca hubiesen imaginado.

Poco a poco llegaron a conocer facetas de las dos vidas que llevaban, sin darse cuenta se conocieron casi por completo.

Y gracias a ello, ambos pudieron deducirlo sin necesidad de palabras. Lo sabían, y aun así no sentían la necesidad de decirlo.

Pues a pesar de que habían sido iluminados por una faceta en específica de sus personalidades, el conocerse habia logrado una explosión inmensa, revelando así quienes eran en realidad.

¿Para que servían las palabras si se conocían mejor de lo que hubieran pensado?

Una sola mirada era suficiente para ellos, para que sus corazones vibraran en armonía con plenitud.


End file.
